1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management of a computer operation and in particular to a method and system for controlling an operation time of a computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
The computer technology is developed increasingly so that computers are extremely common in office, classroom, and house. However, if a user lasts a long time for using the computer, for example, looking at monitor for a long time, operating mouse and keyboard repetitively or seating on the chair for a long time, the tendon and the sinew, the bone or the nerve of the eyes, the cervical vertebra, the lumbar vertebra and the wrist are easily got hurt. RSI (repetitive stress injuries) and CTS (carpal tunnel syndrome) are caused due to the improper computer use.
For preventing from the above injuries, ergonomics are now applied to the design of many elements of everyday life. However, the ergonomic environment for using the computer results in a longer time of computer use, the user works at computer keyboards without taking regular rest breaks. Doctors suggest that after working at the computer for one to two hours, the user have to rest for five to ten minutes so as to relieve the pressure on the human body and eyes.
From now on, the computer system is applied for a function of screensaver program so that the monitor is controlled to display a video after using for a certain time period. The lifetime of the monitor is increased because of reducing the use time of the monitor. Moreover, an issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,209 disclosed a method for controlling a monitor to display a video of relieving body or eyes in a predetermined time. The user can follow the video to move body parts so as to reduce the pressure on the body. However the user can interrupt the display of the video on his demand, the effect of the mechanism is limited.
Therefore, in view of solving the computer-relative injures of children and people working at the computer, the inventor proposes the present invention to interrupt the operation of the computer to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research. The present invention can be employed widely on the computer in home, school and the public place.